Sonic the Hedgehog 2
by A Pair of New Shoes
Summary: Just when it looks like Sonic and Tails might be able to relax, Robotnik unveils his latest scheme, and he's bringing out the big guns now. What might seem like just another adventure will be only the start of the biggest and most epic of sagas. All centered around the Emeralds and the doctor's newest and most dangerous creation.
1. Start of a Saga

Notes: the beginning of the Death Egg Saga

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or anything related to it

Sonic the Hedgehog 2

Ch. 1: Different island, new scheme, same old Eggman

* * *

It was a bright, sunny day on South Island, and Sonic was enjoying relaxing under a nearby tree. Tails, on the other hand, kept himself busy making modifications to the Tornado.

"What are you up to, Tails?"

"This add-on should make the Tornado faster, at least for a quick getaway."

"Sounds good. This is great, isn't it? After having to run around for days on end, even I can appreciate taking it easy."

"What about Eggman? I still think he's up to something."

"So do I, but he covers his tracks too well. No telling where his new base of operations is. The best thing to do is, I can't believe I'm saying this, be patient."

"Coming from you, that is a big deal."

"And I thought I was the funny one. You know what, Tails. Since this is a vacation, why not visit your island instead?"

"Westside Island? It would be nice to see it again."

"Great. We'll use the Tornado. When we get there, you can look for more parts that you need for that upgrade you mentioned."

"Alright!"

**Meanwhile**

Dr. Robotnik sat in his large chair that was set in front of a console.

"I used so many cheap, empty Badniks previously because I was saving the critters for my new Badniks. With all the scrap metal and such I've been collecting, I have plenty of other, better machines for my new plan. Most importantly of all, at last, my ultimate weapon is ready, but it needs more power."

"Doctor, we believe we have ascertained where the Chaos Emeralds have gone into hiding."

"Perfect!"

"After the incident with South Island, it is only logical that the Emeralds would hide elsewhere."

"The closest place would have to be…Westside Island. It seems almost too obvious. Wait, that reminds me of something."

He turned to the screen and quickly looked up information on the internet.

"Interesting, but I must make doubly sure. People post anything and everything on the internet these days. First, though, I must have a general idea as to where Sonic actually is. That should be simple enough."

He hopped into his newest version of the Eggmobile. In no time at all, he spotted the duo loading up the Tornado.

"Now where could they be going?"

He zoomed back to his hideout.

"There prepping for a trip. I must catch them before they leave. Now's my chance to test something else I've been working on."

The doctor went into the next room. There was a surge of power, and then he came back to the main room. He was followed by a large robot.

"Now, my creation, time for some reconnaissance. Sonic and the fox will no doubt piece together that something is amiss. I want to know what they know."

The robot's red eyes blinked as if to confirm the order, then took off.

**Heroes**

The robot quickly located Sonic and Tails. Keeping its distance, it listened in on their conversation.

"I've been thinking, Sonic."

"That's dangerous."

"Cut it out, Sonic."

"I'm kidding! What about?"

"After what happened on South Island, I think maybe the Emeralds went to Westside Island."

"Why's that?"

"Well I've been doing some research. There's a legend that states a long time ago, an ancient civilization harnessed the power of the Chaos Emeralds. Over time they became greedy, and were punished by the gods. The Emeralds themselves were sealed away."

"You can't put too much stock into a legend, Tails."

"True, but if the Emeralds originated from that island, after all the trouble that's been occurring, it seems only natural they'd return to their resting place. There's something else too."

"Go on."

"If an ancient people did hold the Emeralds in such high regard, doesn't it stand to reason that there might be a hidden monument or shrine somewhere here?"

"That actually sounds like a great adventure. We'll be like Indiana Jones and find this altar or whatever it is! Wait, you don't think the Emeralds are all back in this shrine thing, do you?"

"I doubt it. They may have went back to the island, but they'll most likely still be in hiding. I mean by now we've usually found at least one, but they're really putting an effort into it."

"Good. I like a challenge. Hold it, I'll bet Eggman knows about all this too."

"How?"

"He has his ways. Plus he has been really quiet lately, he might be planning something big."

"That will do," Robotnik ordered the robot, "Return immediately."

The robot sped off to the other side of the island to be picked up.

**Later**

"So the legend must be true. If I am to find the Chaos Emeralds, I must move quickly."

He got on the loudspeaker.

"Attention, troops! Standard procedure: bring back more critters for my Badniks, take over any factories and cities, and look for the Chaos Emeralds. NOW! Westside Island is mine!"

The large robot from before looked at the doctor, as if expecting a command.

"Not you, my creation. Not yet anyway. I have bigger plans for you."

**Heroes**

It took a few hours for them to get going.

"I think the boosters are ready, Sonic, but without a few tweaks they won't last very long."

"Well we don't need them yet. Let's just get going. You drive."

"Me?!"

"Sure. We've practiced, haven't we?"

"But now we're flying over the ocean."

"I trust you, buddy. Besides, it's not that far."

"Okay. I can do this."

Sonic perched atop the wings as Tails started up the engine. Everything went smoothly.

"See? You were worried over nothing. You're a natural, buddy."

"Next stop: Westside Island!"

Robotnik was doing his best to keep an eye on the duo from his base.

"They're almost there. So let's start things off with a bang!"

"I can already see one of the cities, Sonic."

"Yeah, let's land by the grassy area though. Hey, what's that in the sky?"

_*BOOM*_

A huge explosion rocked the island and sent a shockwave that even they could feel. The city they had seen was now in ruins.

"Sonic, that was a bomb! What do we —?"

"Now's not the time for panic, Tails. Land first."

Once down, they gave a quick look around.

"No animals to be seen. Eggman has definitely been here. He uses them for living batteries."

"I remember. Apart from that, this area looks untouched."

"That's because there's nothing of use to me here!"

Robotnik hovered overhead in his Eggmobile. This model had a helicopter propeller for some reason.

"Why the propeller?" Tails asked.

"It just looks cool. Now shut up while I gloat."

"Oh, here we go."

"I wouldn't talk if I were you, Hedgehog. I've taken over the island in quite a short time. Its factories and cities are mine to with as I wish. My army gets bigger by the minute. I'm going to bust out some of my most brilliant creations yet! What can you possibly do to stop me?"

"I figure the same as the last few times should be enough."

"How droll. Still, why spoil the surprises ahead? You'll meet your end soon enough!"

He took off, laughing as he went.

"What a ham and egg."

"Okay, that was pretty funny, Sonic, but we have to do something."

"And we will, Tails. It might take some time, but we'll win this."


	2. Another hill, Emerald Hill

Notes: been a bit busy, but here we are

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog

Sonic the Hedgehog 2

Ch. 2: That déjà vu feeling

* * *

Sonic and Tails were looking around the lush, green area. It was a typical tropical island sort of place, with palm trees, waterfalls, and rolling hills.

"This place is just as beautiful as Green Hill, but seems more…shiny."

"Then maybe you should give it a name, Sonic."

"I'm way ahead of you, Tails. This place is now Emerald Hill."

"Now that's fitting. Speaking of which, I wonder how we'll find the Emeralds now."

"It always involves the rings, but I'm not sure. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

Just as he said this, they walked across a bridge that was over a waterfall. Then something leaped out from the water. It was a piranha-like Badnik called Masher. As it leapt out of the water, it snapped it jaws at the heroes. Having missed, it fell back into the water, but another leapt out in its place.

"These guys are already annoying."

"But they can't leave the water, Sonic. They're fish."

"Well I'm about to shoot these fish before they find a way out of their barrel."

As soon as the pair of Mashers leapt out again, he freed the animals inside.

"That wasn't so bad, right, Sonic?"

"Think again, buddy."

A swarm of red, black, and yellow wasp-like Badniks were heading their direction. An upgrade of Buzz Bomber, these were Buzzers. Like their predecessor, they had a blaster for a stinger, and a rocket pack for wings.

"Let's do some exterminating, pal."

As the Buzzers drew near, they began firing. Sonic and Tails split up to confuse them, then began taking them out, one by one.

"Well, that was fun. Let's keep going."

They ran through the hills, observing all the untouched beauty of the bay. There were even loop-de-loops and corkscrew speedway, which made no sense in design, but it sure was fun to run through. Sonic slowed down a bit as they passed a group of palm trees.

"This looks like a nice spot for a nap."

"Is this the best time, Sonic?"

"Why not? OW!"

"What?"

"Something hit me on the head!"

They looked up to see several monkey Badniks called Coconuts. True to their name, they threw coconuts as projectiles.

"Come down here and fight, you dirty apes!"

"While monkeys and apes are both primates, they're not the same thing."

"Now's not a good time to nitpick, Tails. Let's get these stupid Badniks."

Tails flew up and, with a whip of his tails, took out the Coconuts that were higher up the trees. Sonic jumped as high as he could to take out the ones lower on the trees. The little animals made a run for it after being freed.

"Now that's more like it. Come on, Tails, let's run!"

They spent the next hour or so just running. It was usually in the right direction, but Sonic would get a bit distracted and zig zag.

"Sonic, where are we going?"

"I can't help it, Tails. This place is just so gorgeous, I had to take some time to enjoy myself. There's just so much space to run!"

"I can understand that, but the sun is starting to set."

"In which case, there's one more thing I have to do before we go."

"You mean…?"

"The Chaos Emeralds. Still not sure how to find them though."

"What's that thing in front of us?"

It was a metal post, looking rather out of place in the otherwise natural environment.

"Looks like an ordinary post to me, Tails."

"But why would a post be in the middle of nowhere? There must be a reason. Look at the star emblem on the top. It must mean something."

"If you say so. Let's hit it."

Sonic hit the star post. The star disc spun around once and stopped, except now it was flashing.

"Can't say we didn't try, buddy."

Just then, several small stars appeared and circled the post.

"You have at least fifty rings, Sonic. Might as well give this a try."

"What have we got to lose?"

Sonic reached up and touched the star circle.

_*FLASH*_

**Special**

"Whoa! Where are we?"

"It looks like a half pipe, Sonic, but I'm guessing this is one of those alternate dimensions."

"Tails? You were brought here too? That's a first."

"From what you told me, we have to gather rings to obtain the Emerald from this pocket dimension. Let's have a team effort to get things done quicker."

"You're speaking my language, pal!"

They took off down the half pipe. The pipe was a light blue color with orange borders. As they raced through the pipe, the pair began collecting as many rings as possible. Occasionally, they also had to avoid floating mines.

"This half pipe looks like it'd be perfect for skateboarding."

"Maybe, but there's one problem: who would put mines in a place like this?"

"Don't bother questioning anything that happens in these dimension things, Tails. We left behind all sense of reality when we got here."

"Good point, but this would be a lot more fun without the mines."

"Don't I know it, but here's some good news: we're done."

They had in fact reached the end of the pipe. Awaiting them was the cyan Chaos Emerald.

"Well that's one down."

"That wasn't so bad, Sonic."

"Believe me, they get harder."

"I wonder if we could do that again. That way we can get the Emeralds quicker."

"Good idea, buddy. Look around for more rings."

The two split up and tried to obtain more rings, fighting Badniks along the way. Sadly, there didn't seem to be any more rings in the area.

"Well, it just a thought."

"We'll find them all, pal. Until then, we need to get moving."

"What's the hurry, Hedgehog?!"

There was Robotnik, waiting in his Eggmobile.

"Finally doing your own dirty work after the last few times?"

"Well if I was going to destroy you, I'd rather do it firsthand."

The doctor pushed a button in his mobile. An armored vehicle rolled forward. On the front was a large drill. The Eggmobile set down inside the vehicle.

"Let this drill pierce your puny body!"

The vehicle lurched forward.

"That thing is way too slow. Ready, Tails?"

"You got it!"

Tails leapt out of the way of the drill. Sonic also jumped up, but only enough so that when he came down, he came down onto the vehicle, giving it a very hard hit. Tails had been revving up a spin dash, his tails twirling like a helicopter.

"Now, Tails!"

Tails zoomed after the vehicle, and gave it another good slam.

"A double team. How cute, but it won't help you."

He turned the drill around as fast as he could, but it was no match for the duo's speed. He quickly received several more hits.

"That's it! Last resort time!"

He took aim at the two and fired off the drill.

"Duck, Tails!"

They managed to dodge the large drill.

"I think you meant to say dodge, Sonic, but it was good pun."

"Thanks, but now…"

He ran straight for the vehicle, spun into a ball, and gave it one last hit. The wheels fell off and the vehicle caught fire.

"I went easy on you," Robotnik said, as he detached the Eggmobile, "Next time will be different!"

"I'm sure it will, Eggman, but the two of us can take anything you throw."

"You've got that right, Sonic."

"Come on, Tails, let's see what lies ahead."

The grassy area seemed to give way to a more urban setting.

"Do you smell something, Sonic?"

"I do, in fact. Must be up ahead."

As they ascended the next hill, they got a good look at what was in store. It was a very large building, and it seemed to be beckoning them forward.


	3. Chemical Plant and Aquatic Ruin

Notes: here we are

Disclaimer: I don't own the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise

Sonic the Hedgehog 2

Ch. 3: From industrial bad to underwater worse

* * *

The building, as it turns out, was a large factory.

"Was this place always here, Tails?"

"Sure, it's a legitimate factory. Not exactly sure what they do here. Something to do with chemicals, I think."

"Something tells me Eggman came in and gave it a makeover."

The minute they walked in, they were blown away with what they saw. There were floating platforms, winding metal rails, glass tubes, and chemicals everywhere.

"This place is just asking to be run through."

"I'm sure you say that about every place you visit, Sonic."

"Be that as it may, it's time to take this Chemical Plant back from Eggman."

Sonic and Tails began their trek through the plant. Some areas were so vast, Sonic was able to run as fast as he could. These moments didn't last very long since there were plenty of obstacles. There were spider Badniks called Grabber that descended from the ceiling to try and hold them, and along the floors and walls crept strange anemone-like Badniks called Spiny which shot out projectiles. Around almost every other corner, a pipe in the floor or ceiling would shoot out blue chemicals into another adjacent pipe.

"Hey, Tails, this pipe's empty. Let's take a shortcut."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Trust me. What could go wrong?"

The two were sent speeding through the pipe. In no time at all, they ended up much further inside the factory.

"Told you so. Here's another one. This'll cut our time in half."

"I don't know, Sonic. This pipe is a lot bigger, which means it could be used to transport something."

"Live a little, buddy."

The pair entered the pipe.

"I think we should head this way."

"Sonic, do you hear something?"

"Just a sec…kinda. Wonder where that noise is coming from."

"Behind us!"

Sonic spun around to see water rushed through the pipe.

"That's the signal to start running!"

"You can't outrun water, Sonic."

"Watch me! Now hang on!"

Sonic grabbed Tails by the arm and started to run, but sure enough, the water swept them up. That's when they realized it couldn't be water. This strange liquid was pink.

"This is kinda fun actually."

"Glad you enjoy it, pal, but I'll be thankful to get out of this pipe."

The pink "water" carried them along for some time.

"Looks like an opening up ahead, Sonic."

"Finally."

As they were shot out of the pipe, that's when they saw an entire pool of the pink liquid lay below them.

"Oh, brilliant."

The duo sank into the liquid, but thankfully there were several submersed boxes to jump off of. They quickly got onto the dry metal.

"What is this stuff?"

"Ha, ha, ha, ha! So nice to see you here, Sonic."

"I shoulda known. It's a factory, so there are bound to be cameras. Enjoying the show, Eggman?"

"I can always use entertainment while I'm busy with my Chemical Plant. Speaking of which, that water is actually a chemical of my own design. I call it Mega Mack. It makes for an excellent power source, but I need a lot of it. Why don't you see for yourself?"

Suddenly a siren began going off, and a computerized voice sounded off.

_Warning! Chemical overflow, request drainage!_

"What does that mean?"

Sonic looked around and noticed the Mega Mack was overflowing the sides of its tank.

"It means it's time to get going. Look for a way out."

They did a quick scan.

"Up there! Those floating platforms. Grab on, Sonic!"

Tails started spinning his tails as fast as possible. He managed to lift Sonic up high enough to reach the nearest platform.

"I've got it, Tails. Relax for a second."

Tails caught his breath as Sonic pulled him up.

"Good job, buddy."

"Don't thank me yet, Sonic. The chemicals are still rising."

Sonic and Tails jumped from platform to platform as fast as they could.

"There's a door. Let's get outta here, buddy."

"You think it's an exit?"

"Only one way to find out."

As they went through the door, they were awestruck at the new sight. Massive buildings, towers, and tall smokestacks dotted the area.

"Whoa. Are all of these buildings part of the plant?"

"Most likely, Sonic."

"But it's like a whole city."

There was a creaking noise behind them. The Mega Mack was now leaking out of the building it had flooded.

"That can't be good."

"Definitely not, Sonic. A leak like that never is."

The level of the Mega Mack had risen high enough that it spilled out the doorway. It started to spread out over the entire factory.

"Well that's just super."

"Attention!"

"Another of Eggman's announcements, huh?"

"Due to a chemical leak, the Chemical Plant is being shut down. If nothing is done, there could be an immediate explosion. Evacuate now…or not!"

_*BOOM*_

One of the cooling towers exploded.

"Trying to take us down with the plant? I won't let you, Eggman."

That's when Sonic noticed a zip line that stretched from where they were standing another area of the plant.

"Come on, Tails."

He grabbed a hold of the hook and zipped forward, with Tails flying behind.

"Sonic, you better let go now. There's more explosions up ahead!"

Sonic gave a quick scan to make sure there was something to land on. There was a metal rail just ahead. He built up momentum and flung himself onto it. Rather than just landing on the rail, he began to grind along it.

"Now this is escaping in style!"

"Looking good, Sonic."

The rail was about to run out, so Sonic jumped off and landed on a pipe.

"Let's keep going this way."

The pipe lead to an indoor section of the plant. The Mega Mack had already flooded this area, but the surface of the pipes were just out of reach, albeit there were gaps here and there.

"Look, Sonic, another star post."

"Let's get us another Emerald."

**Special**

"The last time I collected the Emeralds, all these dimension things were slightly different. The only difference here is the color and more bombs."

It was indeed another half pipe, but the colors were purple trimmed with orange. At the end it was in fact the purple Chaos Emerald.

"Two for us, none for Eggman. I need a change in scenery. Let's get out of this plant."

"All that and you still made it through. Part of me is angry, but the other part is impressed."

"Dr. Robotnik!"

"Tails, don't call him by his real name. You'll encourage him."

"Very amusing, Hedgehog."

The Eggmobile had a long pipe beneath it that stretched down into the chemicals below. On top was a small tank and a large glass container. The mobile sucked up the chemicals and siphoned them into the glass container. The container was then extended towards the heroes and the chemicals dumped. It missed of course.

"Okay, first of all, that's just disgusting. Second, it was kinda weak. Was that the best you could do, Eggman?"

"I admit I made this on rather short notice, but it's still brilliant. Everything I create is brilliant!"

"Time to prove otherwise. Shall we, Tails?"

"After that ordeal, yes, please."

Taking care to avoid the gaps in the pipe, the duo took turns hitting the Eggmobile and dodging the chemicals. The add-ons were dismantled quickly.

"Time for me to make my getaway, but this isn't the last of the areas that are truly my domain. You think I only have one factory? Think again!"

Then off he went.

"He's all talk. I think we'd notice another factory."

"You never know, Sonic. Regardless, let's get going."

They were about to leave, but then Tails stopped.

"What is it, buddy?"

"I don't like leaving the plant like this. Remember, it used to be beneficial before Eggman took over."

"With all the damage it's been through, what can we do?"

"I have an idea."

They looked around for a control room.

"Here we go. I think the least we can do it turn off the power so there aren't any more explosions. Cleaning up the chemicals is best left for professionals."

"Smart move, pal."

With that done, they managed to put some distance between themselves and the Chemical Plant. It was still dark out.

"I forgot it was nighttime. We should take a rest, buddy."

"Good idea. _*YAWN*_ I'm feeling tired."

"Rest up, pal. There's still a lot to do."

The two leaned up against a tree and were soon sound asleep.

**The next day**

"Tails, wake up! I can't believe how long we slept."

"Why, what time is it?"

"Actually I don't have a watch, but judging from the position of the sun, I'd say it's around noon."

"We'll just have to go a little faster. That's okay with you, right, Sonic?"

"You're just saying what I want to hear…and I like it. Let's go this way."

As they went on, the foliage became denser in some areas, and tall, marble pillars dotted the landscape.

"Look, Tails, more ancient ruins. That's always a treat, as long as they're not also…"

Sonic abruptly stopped running, causing Tails to bump into him.

"Why'd you stop? Oh…"

A large body of water lay ahead of them.

"As if the chemicals weren't bad enough, now we have to have water. Maybe there's a way to avoid going under."

As they walked past a pillar, a panel attached to it began flashing. Suddenly, it shot an arrow at the duo.

"Look out!"

Tails pulled Sonic down as the arrow whisked past.

"Whoa, thanks, buddy. Where'd that come from?"

Sonic stuck his arm up and waved it around…nothing happened, so they stood back up.

"Guess it's gone."

Another arrow came shooting towards him.

"Maybe not!"

He again ducked just in time. They quickly jumped up and sped off in the direction the arrow came from. They saw the pillar, emblazoned with the doctor's face.

"So he's left his mark here too."

"All the more reason to get through this place quickly. Right, Sonic?"

"Right, pal. Now let's get going."

"Looks like the only way, so far, is underwater."

"Of course it is."

Just as they were starting to get their feet wet, a Badnik broke through a nearby wall. It moved on treads, and had drills for hands and a nose. It was called Grounder.

"Something about this Badnik seems really…annoying."

It was quickly dispatched, with a small penguin remaining in its place. The critter scampered off. Tails tried to get Sonic's mind off the water.

"So, Sonic, more ancient ruins."

"Yeah, and I know just what to call this place: Aquatic Ruin."

"As a grim reminder, I'm sure."

"Looks like the water gets deeper here. Let's speed, kid."

No sooner had the pair gone under, a school of blue piranha Badnik called Chop Chop came after them. Sonic motioned for Tails to get back. As the Badniks drew closer, Sonic began spin dashing in place. In their haste, the Badniks rushed Sonic, only to each be destroyed by the impact of colliding with the spinning spikes. Having defeated the Badniks, Sonic sped off through the underwater ruins, with Tails swimming behind. Sonic was running out of air though. That's when he saw a spot in the ground with large bubbles coming out. He ran as fast as he could, which being underwater wasn't very fast, to get to the spot. Just as he reached the bubbles, a large pillar emerged from the ground to block his path.

"_Come on!" _Sonic shouted in his head,_ "After all I've been through, a stupid pillar that's blocking me from an air pocket is going to kill me?"_

No sooner had he thought that, Tails swam up, curled into a ball, and destroyed the pillar. Sonic finally got some much needed air and gave Tails a thumbs up. He then pointed to the surface. Tails nodded in agreement. The two spin dashed towards a nearest spring and re-surfaced.

"I hope to avoid that in the future."

"I don't blame you, Sonic. Let's take the high ground for now."

Sonic and Tails jumped atop some of the ruins and made their way through dense foliage. Occasionally, the plants were scarce, and instead there was a convenient log to act as a bridge. This path had its own share of Badniks though. The heroes were swarmed by a group of fly Badniks called Whisp. The duo took them all out.

"Who says swatting flies is hard? Right, buddy?"

"Considering they're giant, mechanical flies –"

"Just go with the joke, Tails."

"Sorry."

"Now to change the subject, I have fifty rings and there's the post."

**Special**

"These half-pipe dimensions are really starting to annoy me, Sonic."

"I wonder how it's decided what theme these alternate dimensions are going to take."

Amid their questioning, they quickly got through the area. The red Chaos Emerald was added to their collection.

"With that third Emerald, I'd say that makes up for oversleeping."

"Pardon the pun if I say that's how I roll, Tails."

"Spare me, Sonic."

They came to a large clearing, when they heard a familiar sound.

"Well, well, look at this. Sonic managed to get through another area with a large amount of water. Of course I put that down to there being ways of avoiding it. The last water zones you went though were underground as well."

"Details. Now what do you want, Eggman?"

"What else? I'm here to put an end to your interfering. Didn't you notice the giant hammer attached to my Eggmobile?"

"What are you gonna do, try and hit us?"

Dr. Robotnik pressed a button on his console. The ground began to rumble. Then two tall pillars, almost like totem poles, but made of marble, emerged from the earth. Each pillar had four holes in it.

"Now we can start the game!"

Robotnik swung the hammer and hit one of the pillars. The pillar then shot out an arrow from one of its holes at Sonic. Sonic dodged it, and saw the arrow get stuck in one of the holes of the other pillar. Sonic tried to retaliate, but Robotnik's mobile was up too high.

"I thought of a plan, Sonic."

"Let's have it."

"Use the arrows as platforms to jump high enough to hit the doctor. Be quick though, because I doubt they'll stick to their targets for long."

"Got it."

Sonic swiftly, jumped off one of the arrows and delivered a blow to the mobile.

"How did you…? Oh, I see. Try your little strategy while you're dodging more arrows!"

Robotnik began smashing one of the pillars repeatedly, sending arrows flying out from all four holes. He then moved over to the other pillar and did likewise.

"Thanks to his traps from earlier, dodging arrows is too easy."

"Now that's what you call live and learn, Sonic."

It was a bit trickier due to the multiple flying arrows, but the pair managed to get enough hits on the Eggmobile. Soon there was a small explosion and the hammer was reduced to junk. Robotnik made his escape.

"I went easy on you, that's all! Next time will be different!"

"Whatever, Eggman."

"Let's keep moving, Sonic."

The duo walked on as the sun began to go down.

"Guess it's later than I thought it was, buddy. I need a snack."

"Same here."

"Wait a while and I'll be right back, Tails."

**Later**

Tails had dozed off while waiting for Sonic. The sun had almost set. Just then, Sonic appeared.

"Sorry about that, pal. Took me a while to remember where we parked. Still, it was a lot faster without all those robots in the way. I brought us some chilidogs. I packed them in the Tornado."

"Nice."

After a brief meal, the two continued.

"Hey, Sonic, I notice the sun has already set, but it's still lighter than it should be."

"It is dusk."

"No, I mean look up ahead. What's that light?"

Just around the bend was a lots of buildings with a lot of neon.

Sonic smirked and said, "I think I'm gonna like it here."


End file.
